johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes for the Kids' WB, Cartoon Network and Teletoon animated television series Johnny Test. Throughout the entire series, nearly all of these episodes have Johnny's name in each title. The only exception to this is just one, in which the name Johnny is initialed with a J. __TOC__ Season 1: 2005-2006 This season was shown on the United States on Cartoon Network since January 7, 2008. Season 2: 2006-2007 Season 3: 2007-2008 Season 4: 2009-present Season 4 premiered on September 10, 2009, and will have 26 full episodes. It was the first season to premiere on Teletoon first. . Another first is its high definition presentation. This season began airing on Cartoon Network on November 9, 2009. }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = The twins upgrade Johnny's new cell phone. Later the phone becomes too intelligent and begins hacking government space missiles. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny goes on a trip to the museum and brings the things to life, including a mummy. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny's mail order foam monster becomes a real monster once the twins swap the water with their bottle of "side effects". | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = When Sissy considers Johnny too gross to help her in a science project, he begs Susan and Mary to change his personality. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny poses as a princess in order to prevent a war. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary decide that they would like to act like normal girls. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = After getting his 99th detention, Johnny learns he must perform 99 good deeds or he will be sent to military school. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny and Dukey challenge his sisters, their friends, and their enemies to a survival challenge in which the winning team gets hundreds of dollars in gift certificates. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = While the tests go on vacation, Johnny and Dukey try to get back into their hotel room and avoid the hotel manager that doesn't allow pets. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Mr. Black moves in with the Tests after he embarrasses Mr. White at the dance contest auditions. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny's parents keep setting Johnny up with new friends. When those don't work out, Johnny reveals Dukey's intelligence. Later, Dukey spends more time helping Johnny's parents instead of playing with Johnny. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny once again has to protect Susan from Bling Bling Boy who is determined to have her as his valentine. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Susan and Mary both want Gil to go on a date with them, so they put up a wrestling match using rough guts (Susan uses Johnny's while Mary uses a lion's), but it leads to destructive results. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny goes to the beach to surf, but there are no waves, so Susan and Mary build a wave making machine and special surfboard for him. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny and Dukey try to help Brain Freezer get a girlfriend. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny becomes obsessed with domination after Susan and Mary bring his chess pieces to life. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny uses one of his sisters' inventions to bring two cartoon characters to the real world in order to scare Sissy out of the house, but the characters mistake Porkbelly for a zombie world and try to destroy it. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = It's Lila's birthday and the family spends the morning to make her birthday a success. Johnny struggles to make her breakfast, Hugh tries to figure out a good but inexpensive gift for her, and the twins keep trap Lila in her bedroom until Hugh and Johnny are ready. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode =a | ShortSummary = Johnny wants to become a internet sensation. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny is dragged into Susan and Mary's plan to get Gil to be in a sleep-over, but Bling-Bling Boy and Dark Vegan's daughter Jillian become involved as well, with the usual chaos ensuing. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny gets a wart, and when his sisters try to get rid of it, it gives the wart intelligence and seems to make Johnny's life better, but he tries to take over his body as he gets more powerful. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = When Susan and Mary turns Johnny into a fish as part of one of their experiments, Hugh flushes him down the toilet by mistake where he ends up in the sewer, and he has to swim for his life when he runs into an aligator. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Johnny ditches school with a relentless truant officer in hot persuit. | LineColor = 008080 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Dark Vegan once again tries to destroy Johnny , who is trying to cheer up lonely Repto-Slicer | Line Color = 008080 }} |} Season 5 On August 24th 2010 it was announced that Johnny Test was renewed for a fifth season. The renewal will bring the series total to 92 episodes. References External links * TV.com: Johnny Test episode list Category:Episodes